spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Wakfu Wiki W poprzednim głosowaniu całkiem dobrze szło tej wiki. 12:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # 12:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:06, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:09, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:29, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 19:35, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 16:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #Ankelime 17:46, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) - Dyskusja #PTD Admin - Buzzek (dyskusja) 20:19, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) #Final Cannon Dyskusja 22:01, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) #K970 (dyskusja) 13:30, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) - Dyskusja Głosy na nie: # Liduh (dyskusja) 17:52, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:00, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Fajny temat, ale mało artykułów. :( Dyskusja: :Widzę, że już na starcie ta wiki jest faworytem. Nie mam nic do tej wiki, ale chce zachować równowagę. Byłaby to już 3 wikia miesiąca z rzędu o tematyce anime. Wiki to nie tylko anime, dajmy szansę innym. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:52, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wakfu to nie anime!! To seria animowana, tak jak Ben 10, Galactik Football, Fineasz i Ferb! Jak sam powiedziałeś: "dajmy szansę innym". [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:09, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Liduh, tak jak słusznie zauważyła Talho, Wakfu nie należy do zacnego grona anime. A twoje podejście uważam za śmieszne, każda Wiki powinna mieć szansę, niezależnie od tego czy w przeszłych miesiącach zostały wybrane Wiki o podobnej tematyce. 19:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Popieram przedmówców. Wakfu to nie anime, tylko francuski serial (nie wierzysz Liduh, patrz tutaj). Chociaż stylistyka bardzo przypomina anime, nie oszukujmy się - Wakfu to NIE JEST anime! WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::A ja trochę rozumiem Liduha. Wikia Miesiąca została wyraźnie zdominowana przez wikie dotyczące anime i innych seriali animowanych, które w większości są dość niszowe i w związku z tym raczej nie przyciągną nowych użytkowników. Zainteresować mogą one wyłącznie fanów tych seriali, ale oni zapewne o tych wikiach już dawno wiedzą. Jakoś niezbyt podoba mi się to, że ponad połowa zgłoszeń do plebiscytu to wikie, których tematyka jest mi całkowicie obca... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 11:15, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie chcę być niemiła jednak, większość wiki powstaje właśnie w tej tematyce, więc się nie dziw, że właśnie tego typu wiki są zgłaszane do plebiscytu. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:21, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Obywatelu - choć wiki ma taki a nie inny temat, jest dość przystępna, co umożliwia łatwe zainteresowanie się tym tematem. K970 (dyskusja) 13:30, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) : Może się mylę, ale to głosowanie nie ma na celu "promowania" określonej tematyki, jakiej dotyczy wiki. Mamy wyróżniać dobre projekty, które są technicznie ogarnięte, dopracowane (albo zmierzają w tym kierunku), do których powinny równać inne wikie. A na Wakfu Wiki widzę porządek, którego nie widzę na innych nominowanych. Wybieramy spośród tego, co zaproponowano, a że nie ma wiki na takim poziomie o innej tematyce, to tyko nad tym ubolewać. Ankelime 17:46, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :: No to właśnie ubolewam ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 18:21, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) :Jak na Monobooku pojawi się logo, to macie mój głos "za". —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) :Gotowe. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 13:43, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Planeta Ben 10 Wiki (anulowane) Wiki została zamknięta i przekierowana do Ben10Planeta Wiki - to zgłoszenie zostało anulowane, a głosy i dyskusja przeniesione do zgłoszenia Ben10Planeta Wiki. 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:31, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) Nowa, ale szybko rozwijająca się internetowa encyklopedia o Benie 10. ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:15, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: #--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:12, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # Za dużo galerii, za mało artykułów. Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:06, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:51, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Rozwalony kod strony głównej, w związku z czym mało na niej widać. Skreślam sprzeciw Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #:Przecież strona główna tam nie jest rozwalona. 18:27, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Właśnie, jaki "rozwalony kod"?✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 18:36, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:: Sprawdź na skórce Monobook. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::OK, już widzę. Wie ktoś jak to naprawić?--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:31, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #::::Dodaj to na samym końcu kodu strony głównej (przed kategorią): VuhDyskusja 19:44, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::::Dzięki :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) ~~ Dyskusja: :Strony raportu pięknie świecą czystością (poza porzuconymi i bez linków, ale jest ich mało). Wiki bardzo dobrze się zapowiada ;). 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Galerie dodawane są do każdego artykułu :) Jest ich tyle co artykułów (a nawet mniej) :)✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 17:50, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Skreśliłem swój sprzeciw, jako że strona główna jest poprawiona. Natomiast po przyjrzeniu się bliżej artykułom, wiele z nich zawiera błędy stylistyczne, choć nie tylko (przykłady: ''W tej linii czasu, Kevin został więziony w Niebycie 32 lata'', [[w:c:pl.planeta-ben-10:Na rybach|powtórzenie pierwszych dwóch zdań w sekcji Fabuła]]), w związku z czym nie zagłosuję na razie za. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, poprawiłem to. Gdyby ktoś znalazł jakieś błędy, niech pisze :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 12:45, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Metal Wiki Małe są szansę, że wikia wygra, ale chcę spróbować i dowiedzieć się, jakie błędy są na stronie lub co jeszcze zostało do zrobienia. 15:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Diode24q (dyskusja) 15:59, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) (uzasadnienie w dykusji) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Po wejściu na stronę główną widzę tylko tło i linki. To mi wystarczy. Plus błędy merytoryczne i stylistyczne podane przez Diodka i Obywatela. 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #:To dziwne, u mnie wszystko cacy. Z jakiej przeglądarki, rozdzielczości itd. korzystasz? Jak prezentowałem innym wikie, to nikt nic nie zgłaszał, każdy chwalił wręcz stronę główną. 18:26, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:: Przeglądarka i rozdzielczość nie mają znaczenia. Sprawdź na skórce Monobook. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::Racja, pod Monobook fatalnie to wygląda (wszystko robię pod Oasis). W najbliższym czasie zajmę się problemem. Jak skończę dam znać. 09:28, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #: [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. Cofam swój głos. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:29, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Przeglądając waszą wiki doszedłem do wniosku, że wasz projekt nie zasługuje na ten tytuł. Uwielbiam ciężkie brzmienia i mogę ocenić poprawność merytoryczną artykułów, jest ona beznadziejna. Dlaczego? Np. album Metalliki "Load", to płyta hardrockowa, a wasz projekt utrzymuje, że heavymetalowa, dlatego tak uważam. : Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:02, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sprawdziłem po źródłach, masz racje, poprawiłem. Jak znajdziesz jeszcze trochę tego typu kwiatki, to fajnie będzie, jak podasz. 16:14, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Nie mam powodu, aby głosować na nie (gdyż wszystkie pliki mają licencje), ale mój głos na tak otrzymacie, jeżeli poprawicie błędy merytoryczne, jakie podał wam Diode24q. Tyle ode mnie. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 06:54, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :Generalnie wikia wygląda nieźle. Przeglądając wikię wyłapałem jednak sporo błędów stylistycznych. Przykłady: ...zespół thrash metalowy powstały w 1981 w Los Angeles przez perkusistę Larsa Ulricha... (powstały przez?), ...większość gapiów uczestniczyła w bójce ...' (to w końcu się gapili, czy uczestniczyli?) itd. Ponadto osobiście zmieniłbym favikonkę (jakaś czarna gitara zamiast tej żółtej rogatej dłoni wg mnie wyglądałaby dużo lepiej) i wstęp na stronie głównej (encyklopedia o metalowcach brzmi trochę tak, jakbyście zamierzali opisywać poszczególnych metali ;-). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Trochę racja z tą favikoną, ciężko ją widać na tle przeglądarki, choć rogi każdy chwalił :) Ostatecznie zrobię ankietę, która zadecyduje, co zostanie favikona, czy zmieniamy na gitarę. Tekst na stronie głównej oraz pozostałe uwagi przyjęte, są naniesione poprawki. Jak znajdziesz więcej kwiatków, to pisz :) 13:38, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :Po poprawieniu wytkniętych przeze mnie problemów nie mam powodu głosować na nie. Abym zagłosował na tak strona musi jednak znacznie się rozwinąć pod względem treści. Znaczna część haseł to strony napisane w sposób szablonowy, wnoszące niewiele treści. Przykładem takich haseł może być kalendarium i hasła o albumach, które zawierają tylko listę utworów (a mogłyby np. zawierać coś o okolicznościach powstania lub odbiorze). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:29, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Kalendarium to raczej nie da się inaczej napisać :) Ale albumy owszem :) 15:22, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Bardziej chodziło chyba o to, że z kalendarium na takim etapie rozwoju wiki (~150 artykułów) nie ma większego pożytku, a sztucznie i wyraźnie zwiększa liczbę stron. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:22, gru 17, 2012 (UTC) :::: Spokojnie, w przyszłości będzie jeszcze więcej treści. 12:23, gru 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::: W takim razie określ się proszę, czy robisz artykuły z kalendarium zawierające od razu całą niezbędną treść, czy tylko wpisy, do których można dołożyć niebieskiego linka. Bo takie np. 1991 jest czymś pomiędzy. W 1991 przecież stało się dużo więcej, niż podałeś. Powstały zespoły takie, jak Cradle of Filth, pod obecną nazwą pojawił się Burzum, pierwsze demo wydał Immortal, kolejne albumy choćby Acid Drinkers czy Sepultura, zmarli m.in. Dead czy Eric Carr... Tyle przywołałem z pamięci w kilka minut. Przecież to wszystko metal. A jakbym poszukał po internetach, to na pewno znalazłbym jeszcze więcej przykładów. ::::: To jedna rzecz. Druga - dlaczego tworzysz głosowanie nad medalami, ustalając próg taki, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która go spełnia? Na wiki, której jesteś jedynym edytorem, nikt przecież nie broni ci wrzucić czegoś na główną bez bawienia się w formalności. ::::: Trzecia - na czarnych szablonach w Monobooku nic nie widać. ::::: Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:35, gru 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Z pamięci wszystkiego nie wypiszę, bo nie mam tak dużej, by wszystko zapamiętać :D. Progi - no, racja, absurd w obecnej formie. Powyrzucam tą zasadę i wprowadzę ją w życie trochę później. Szablony - poprawie je w najbliższym czasie. 17:07, gru 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: A, zapomniałbym - początkowo tak wypełniałem strony z kalendarium, by po prostu były. Potem stopniowo uzupełniałem o nowe wydarzenia. 17:21, gru 18, 2012 (UTC) Madagaskar Wiki Pierwsza Polska wiki o filmie Madagaskar i serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:13, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Mnie się podoba. :) Głosy na nie: # Strona główna i tło nie są zachęcające...✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 20:15, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 20:50, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) jak wyżej # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 06:51, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) No nie, znów widzę pliki bez licencji. To mnie dobija >.Obywatel]]Odbiór! 11:15, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:06, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) jw. # PiotrekDdyskusja 12:31, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak WW. # 14:12, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) # —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie poniżej Dyskusja: :Chciałbym jeszcze powiedzieć, że na Monobooku nie ma loga, dodatkowo na Oasisie i Monobooku nie ma skórki. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 19:33, gru 7, 2012 (UTC) :Brak licencji plików, topornie wykonana strona główna, zablokowana edycja strony głównej, brak logo pod Monobookiem, anglojęzyczne logo pod oasisem, niezmodyfikowany Monobook przy jednoczesnej minimalnej ingerencji w edycję oasisa... Nie chce mi się wymieniać dalej. Do poprawki. —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Fineasz i Ferb Wiki Ta wiki jest fajna, ciekawa. Dużo wiadomości o Fineaszu i Ferbie. Ta bajka jest popularna. Proszę głosujcie na tą wiki. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:36, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Fajna, ciekawa głosuje na tak. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) #: Według mnie to ta wiki powinna wygrać. Możecie cię dowiedzieć dużo o tej bajce. Ja daję na tak. Matimoful (dyskusja) 18:11, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wikii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:05, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:54, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Brak poprawy od września. # PiotrekDdyskusja 19:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:14, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy ludzie się nauczą, że nie zgłaszamy wikii "fajnych i ciekawych", lecz po prostu poprawnych? # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 16:34, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie trzeba się domyślać, z czym związany jest mój głos. # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:04, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Niezbyt fajna tematyka. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 14:07, gru 6, 2012 (UTC) Mam powody, aby nie głosować na tą wiki. Jesteście nieprofesjonalni. Bajka, to utwór napisany wierszem, zawierający morał. "Fineasz i Ferb" jest zaś filmem animowanym/kreskówką. Już samo zgłoszenie dostarczyło mi powodów, aby zagłosować na "nie". #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:19, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) Brak licencji plików. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Praktycznie brak poprawy od września. Dyskusja: # Proszę chciał bym żeby było najwięcej głosów na tą wiki. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:47, gru 3, 2012 # Ale jakiej poprawy? Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 19:30, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) ## Nadal mnóstwo plików nie ma licencji i kategorii. Wiele kategorii też nie jest skategoryzowanych. PiotrekDdyskusja 19:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Rayman Wiki Jest to polska encyklopedia na temat gier z serii Rayman. Miki800 (dyskusja) 19:28, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Miki800 (dyskusja) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:30, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # 25kubalok (dyskusja) # CzerwonyTeges (dyskusja) 05:49, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) # Kamil Trzoch (dyskusja) 16:43, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:55, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Brak licencji plików, ponadto wiele z nich nigdzie niewykorzystanych. # PiotrekDdyskusja 20:16, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Myslec. # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:48, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) Jak ziomki wyżej. #[[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 16:40, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) jak wyżej. #[[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 16:41, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) tak jak poprzednicy. #Diode24q (dyskusja) 21:04, gru 8, 2012 (UTC) także nie będę oryginalny. #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:16, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) Jak poprzednicy. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Nieczytelna strona główna, brak licencji plików. Dyskusja: # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:12, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) O co wam chodzi z tą licencją? :Jak możesz nie wiedzieć, co to jest licencja O.O!? Tak na poważnie, Myslecowi i Piotrkowi chodzi o to, że pliki nie mają informacji o prawach autorskich i się z nimi zgadzam całkowicie w tej sprawie. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:48, gru 5, 2012 (UTC) Jedi Wiki Wiki o Star Wars czeka na pomoc- Lordtrion (dyskusja) 14:55, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: #WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 15:32, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Burdel w raportach. #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 16:16, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) jw. #[[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 17:58, gru 11, 2012 (UTC) Rzeczywiście, czeka na pomoc... #PiotrekDdyskusja 07:59, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak WW. # Diode24q (dyskusja) 20:52, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) jak wyżej. #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:14, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) Wyjaśnienie w dyskusji. # —tomta1 [✉] 12:50, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Rozjechana strona główna, brak licencji plików, innych nie chce mi się szukać. '''Dyskusja:' :Co to są raporty?-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 18:16, gru 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Raporty konserwacyjne są to strony specjalne, na których można sprawdzić kompletność konserwacji wiki (kategoryzację, czerwone linki, błędne przekierowania, niepotrzebne i brakujące pliki i inne). Listę najważniejszych raportów masz powyżej, ponad twoim opisem wikii (nieskategoryzowane..., nieużywane..., itd.), a opis, dlaczego one są ważne, znajdziesz w poradniku. —tomta1 [✉] 06:14, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) :Wikia bardzo niedopracowana. Oprócz wspomnianego już bajzlu w raportach jest dużo innych problemów, np. regulamin w przestrzeni głównej czy nieciekawa strona główna (w nagłówku pisze Jedi Wiki to wiki na '''wybrany przez Ciebie temat). Ogólnie jest tam bardzo dużo do uporządkowania. [[User:Obywatel|'''Obywatel]]Odbiór! 17:14, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) :Poprawiłem błędy, o których wspomneliście-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 15:39, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Może i poprawiłeś błędy ze stroną główną i regulaminem, ale pliki wciąż są nieskategoryzowane. Nie mniej swojego głosu i tak nie zmienię. Uważam, że wikie, na których pliki nie mają zamieszczonej informacji o prawach autorskich, w ogóle nie powinny kandydować w tym plebiscycie. Na przyszłość, zanim ponownie zgłosisz kandydaturę Jedi Wiki, radzę pododawać kategorie i szablony licencji do plików, dopiero wtedy ponownie się zgłoś. Taka rada na przyszłość, pozdrawiam i życzę Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 18:57, gru 26, 2012 (UTC)! ::Z licencjami to się za to zabiorę. A co konkretnie niepodoba się wam w SG i raportach?-Lordtrion (dyskusja) 17:17, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: W stronie głównej - to, jak wygląda pod jedną ze skórek. W raportach - to, że zawierają dość sporo elementów, co oznacza nieporządek na wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:06, gru 28, 2012 (UTC) Ben10Planeta :Na niebiesko oznaczyłem głosy i wypowiedzi przeniesione spod zgłoszenia Planeta Ben 10 Wiki. Myslec ''dyskusja'' Nowa, ale szybko rozwijająca się internetowa encyklopedia o Benie 10. ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:15, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Wikia powstała rok temu. Rozwija się bardzo dobrze, ma sporo stron, a użytkownicy wkładają w nią dużo serca. Głosy na tak: # #--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:12, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #Piteeek (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 14, 2012 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # Za dużo galerii, za mało artykułów. Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:06, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:51, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Rozwalony kod strony głównej, w związku z czym mało na niej widać. Skreślam sprzeciw Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #:Przecież strona główna tam nie jest rozwalona. 18:27, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Właśnie, jaki "rozwalony kod"?✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 18:36, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:: Sprawdź na skórce Monobook. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::OK, już widzę. Wie ktoś jak to naprawić?--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:31, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #::::Dodaj to na samym końcu kodu strony głównej (przed kategorią): VuhDyskusja 19:44, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::::Dzięki :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić powód, dla którego istnieją co najmniej 2 (zgłoszone w tym miesiącu) wiki o Ben 10, które: * mają jednego wspólnego administratora, przy czym na 1 z nich jest to jedyny administrator; * mają identyczny wygląd; * mają sporymi fragmentami identyczną treść artykułów istniejących tu i tu? Byłbym wdzięczny. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:41, gru 13, 2012 (UTC) Nieistotne Myslec ''dyskusja'' 14:31, gru 16, 2012 (UTC) :Strony raportu pięknie świecą czystością (poza porzuconymi i bez linków, ale jest ich mało). Wiki bardzo dobrze się zapowiada ;). 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Galerie dodawane są do każdego artykułu :) Jest ich tyle co artykułów (a nawet mniej) :)✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 17:50, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Skreśliłem swój sprzeciw, jako że strona główna jest poprawiona. Natomiast po przyjrzeniu się bliżej artykułom, wiele z nich zawiera błędy stylistyczne, choć nie tylko (przykłady: ''W tej linii czasu, Kevin został więziony w Niebycie 32 lata'', [[w:c:pl.planeta-ben-10:Na rybach|powtórzenie pierwszych dwóch zdań w sekcji Fabuła]]), w związku z czym nie zagłosuję na razie za. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, poprawiłem to. Gdyby ktoś znalazł jakieś błędy, niech pisze :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 12:45, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Kategoria:Wikia miesiąca